The Horrors of Blumhouse (Orlando 2018)
'The Horrors of Blumhouse (Orlando 2018) '''was one of the ten haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in the MIB Tent. History and Location On August 20th, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on two Blumhouse movie franchises would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would feature scenes from Happy Death Day and The First Purge. The codename for this house was "Surprise", either because of surprise birthday parties (Happy Death Day), or because many people were surprised of the return of a Blumhouse house. The house would be located in a temporary tent located behind the Men in Black extended queue. The tent would be put up before the event (to hold the haunted house) and taken down after the event. Description ''The haunted minds behind Happy Death Day, The First Purge have spawned another horror house. Will you live to see tomorrow? Experience Queue and Facade The queue entered to the right of the Fear Factor Stage. The queue would go through the exterior Men in Black extended queue. The facade was a giant picture showing the words The Horrors of Blumhouse, as well as a picture of The Baby Face Killer and one of the Purgers from The First Purge, with their respective movies below them. Walkthrough When guests first entered the house, they would be greeted with the exterior of Bayfield University. The next room was the tunnel scene, with a cupcake, as well as the Baby Face Killer jumping out. Continuing through the room, guests would see Tree Gelbman jumping out of a boohole, and the Babyface Killer stabbing her with a knife. Guests then enter her bedroom where the Baby Face Killer would pop out from behind a door. After that guests would enter a party room with Tree's corpse on the bed and two more Baby Faces jumping out. Guests then enter her bedroom where the Baby Face Killer would pop out from behind a door. They then would walk into the hospital where three more Baby Faces would jump out. The following room was the parking lot of the hospital, with two more Baby Faces and another Tree jumping out. After one last bedroom scene and another Baby Face jumpscare, guests would enter the first room representing the First Purge. Guests would see many television screens announcing the commencement of the Purge experiment on Staten Island. They would then walk into the streets where a purger would jump out from behind a wall. Another purger on a stage would distract guests so that another purger could startle them. The next room was filled with mannequins with pain on their face. A purger with a machine gun jumps out as well as another purger. After that guests would enter a room with hanging teddy bears. A female purger would jump out in this room. Guests then entered a house where three more purgers would jump out from behind doors. They then exited the house. Scareactors * Baby Face Killer X Various * Tree Gelbman X 2 * Skeletor x5 * Teeth Mask Purger * Mannequin Purger * Military Soldier Purgers x3 * Party Purger Pictures Tree Gelbman (Orlando).png Baby Face Killer (Orlando).png Skeletor (Orlando).png Tree Gelbman 2.png Baby Face Killer 2.png Teeth Mask Purger.png Mannequin Purger.png Skeletor.png HHN 28 The Horrors Of BlumHouse Front Gate Banner.png HHN 28 Media (The Horrors of BlumHouse).png Category:Movie Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:MIB Tent